The NBA on SC
The NBA on SC refers to the presentation of NBA games on the SportsChannel family of networks. The SC cable network 1st televised NBA games from 1983-1984 & has been airing games currently since the 2000–2001 NBA season. SC-2 began airing a limited schedule of NBA games in 2001 SportsChannel Overview SC airs NBA games on Wednesdays, Fridays & Sundays. Most NBA games on the SC cable network air on Fridays @ 8:00 PM ET & 7:30 PM PT as part of "Friday NBA Basketball" doubleheaders. Games on Wednesdays are mostly single games, televised @ 9:00 PM ET (usually following an ACC college basketball game). Several Sundays throughout the season also feature SC televised games, usually during the evening. SC's presentation of games is referred to as (name of day) NBA Basketball (i.e, Wednesday NBA Basketball, Friday NBA Basketball & Sunday NBA Basketball). Games on holidays or days when SC does not usually air games (Tuesdays, Saturdays, etc.) are branded as Special NBA Basketball. As part of the NBA's cable-heavy TV deal, SC airs 1 Conference Final per year (the Eastern Conference Final in 2003, 2004, 2006 & 2008 & the Western Conference Final in 2005, 2007 & 2009). All Conference Final games are televised on SC or on SC-2. Outside of the Conference Finals, SC airs playoff games on any day of the week. SC also airs the early rounds of the NBA Playoffs & exclusive coverage of the NBA Finals. SC airs the NBA Draft each season, as well as the NBA Draft Lottery. For the 2006–07 NBA season, NBA games used graphics that had previously been only used on SC's coverage of NFL Monday Night. The graphic change to the NFL Monday Night-like graphics was 1 of the few graphic changes SC made for 2006-07. SC also changed it's general color scheme from red, white & blue, to black & gold. In the 2008 NBA Playoffs, the banner was slightly edited. There is now a black & gold border around the banner, to better flow with the graphics package. When info & stats slide up from the banner, the gold border is visible as well. Also, the team logos were in smaller, glossy parallelograms in their respective color backgrounds. With a new graphics package debuting on NFL Monday Night in the 2008-09 season, the same graphics were introduced in the April 8th, 2009 telecast of The NBA on SC. On March 14th 2010, the new "NFL Monday Night"-like graphics debuted on The NBA on ESPN Sunday presentation between the Celtic & Cavaliers. The graphics were also featured on Monday's telecast The NBA Pre-Tip Show The NBA Pre-Tip Show is SC's main studio program, airing before each Friday NBA Basketball telecast Ratings SC's highest-rated NBA game was Game 5 of the 2006 Eastern Conference Finals between the Miami Heat & the Detroit Pistons. The game scored a 5.5 cable Nielsen rating, with nearly 5 million viewers. To put that in context, NFL Monday Night on SC posted ratings of 9+ in 2 of it's 1st 3 telecasts. SC's highest rated regular season contest was the 1st matchup between Shaquille O'Neal & Yao Ming. The game between the Los Angeles Lakers & the Houston Rockets scored a 3.82 cable Nielsen rating SC-2 SC-2 aired a handful of NBA regular season games from 2001 to 2006 typically in January, when prime time golf tournaments preempted coverage on SC. On several occasions, SC-2 would air the 1st game of a doubleheader, while SC would air the 2nd game. Starting with the 2006-2007 season, regular season games on SC-2 were discontinued. During the playoffs, SC-2 airs games that otherwise would not have appeared on any outlet other than The NBA Network, mostly on Friday nights & only during the 1st round. SC-2's NBA coverage is mostly made up of studio shows, notably NBA Around the Nation. NBA Around the Nation is a 2-hour long Tuesday night studio show that features LIVE cut-ins to games throughout the league. In addition to Around the Nation, SC-2 airs several editions of The NBA Scoreboard, SC's NBA oriented highlight show. Despite airing fewer than 40 NBA games in it's 11 years of existence, SC-2 did televise NBA legend Michael Jordan's final game in Chicago in January of 2003. SC-2 is the primary outlet for SC WNBA coverage, televising regular season games, the WNBA Finals & the WNBA Draft. The WNBA Pre-Tip Show, the WNBA equivalent of SC's NBA pregame show, airs sporadically on the network, typically before presentations of Tuesday WNBA Basketball External links